


In the Line of Fire

by AeonFlux40



Series: Destiel Bingo 2018 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alistair is a douchebag, Angst, Bartender Castiel (Supernatural), Dancer Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Port Facebook Group, Destiel Port Facebook Group Bingo Challenge, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay, Happy Ending, Hurt, M/M, Protective Castiel, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Dean and Castiel are undercover detectives at a night club.





	In the Line of Fire

Castiel did his best to keep an eye on his partner. He watched as Dean sat a patron down in one of their big chairs on the far wall and started his dance. The club they were working in had rules about no touching and sometimes these guys would get a little handsy. There was plenty of security and people watching out for the dancers, but every now and then one guy would just go too far. Over the last few months, some of the dancers went missing and ended up dead. Dean and Castiel were brought in undercover to the club to investigate. Dean had never served a drink in his life, so Castiel got the job as bartender. Dean reluctantly agreed to be a dancer, which-to Castiel’s surprise-he was really good at. Dean was approached by a patron who introduced himself as Alistair. He asked for a dance and Dean agreed. He didn’t like the vibe this guy gave him but being undercover, he had to go along with it. His instinct was right because just a minute into the song, Alistair put his hands on Dean’s ass.

“Hey buddy, no touching.”

“Sorry. I couldn’t resist.” Alistair sat back and Dean continued. Halfway through the song and Dean yet again felt Alistair’s hands on him. This time, he squeezed Dean’s thighs. Dean had enough.

“Listen, dude.” Dean turned around to face Alistair. “Stop touching me like that. You’re just here to watch.”

“Oh, come on baby. I’m just trying to have a little fun here. That’s what I paid for.”

“I’m not your baby. And just because you paid me, doesn’t mean you get to touch me.”

“Don’t be like that. I’m sorry. How about another dance?” Alistair held up a $50 bill. Dean was creeped out by this guy but knew that if he said no it would seem suspicious. He grabbed the money from Alistair and shoved it into his underwear. “Atta boy.” Alistair patted his lap and Dean reluctantly obliged. This time, he faced Alistair to keep a better watch on him. Dean was taken by total surprise when Alistair kissed him. Dean shoved Alistair away and punched him.

“You’re gonna regret that, whore.”

Alistair knocked Dean to the floor and jumped on top of him. He got a few good swings in before the bouncer came over and pulled him off. Castiel ran out from behind the bar to Dean. Chuck, the club’s owner, kicked Alistair out and told him he was never welcome back.

“You okay, Jensen?” Chuck had to use Dean’s alias when they were in public. Only a select few staff members knew that he and Castiel were undercover.

“Yeah Chuck, I’m good.” Castiel helped Dean up off the floor. He had a small cut above his eye that was bleeding.

“You and Misha go home, get cleaned up. I’ll see you two tomorrow night.”

“Thanks, boss.”

+++

Back at the motel, Castiel tended to Dean’s wound. It wasn’t anything serious, just needed a bit of cleaning and a Band-Aid. Dean was still pissed that Alistair laid hands on him the way he did.

“It’s just not fair, Cas. These dancers, they’re people. Human beings with feelings and emotion. They’re not just a play thing for douchebags like Alistair to play with.”

“I understand your feelings, Dean but remember we’re undercover. If that creep wanted to press charges against you, this whole case could go under.” Castiel smiled. He had known about Dean for some time before they got this assignment together. He was very much the ladies’ man and a bit cocky, but still a great guy. Castiel’s first impression of Dean wasn’t the greatest. The photos he had seen of the man just didn’t do any justice. Over the last few weeks since they started working together, he’d gotten to know him and really respected him. Dean didn’t have the best upbringing, but that didn’t stop him from becoming one of the best detectives in their department. Dean loved putting bad guys behind bars. He thrived on it. Seeing Dean upset made Castiel feel bad.

“Did I ever tell you that my brother’s gay?”

“You’re talking about Sam, right?”

“Yeah. He went to school in California and fell for his roommate at Stanford. He told me stories about how people would say shit to him and Brady, calling them names and whatnot. Then they got jumped one night outside a club and Brady ended up in the hospital. I guess that’s why this case is affecting me so much. My brother’s a strong kid, but that almost broke him.”

“Dean, I’m so sorry.”

“Nah, it’s okay.” Dean winced as he stood up. “It’s all water under the bridge now. I’m gonna go grab a drink from the vending machine. You want anything?”

“No, I’m good. Gonna jump in the shower though.”

+++

Dean walked back into the motel room just as Castiel was exiting the bathroom. He was dripping wet from the fresh shower and wearing only a towel. They had been in close quarters for only about a week or so, but this was the first time Dean had seen Castiel like this and damn if it didn’t make his stomach flutter. He looked Castiel up and down. Castiel told Dean that he dabbled in carpentry and forging on his days off and it showed. The man had a lot of muscles, from his broad strong shoulders all the way down to his defined calves. Dean couldn’t help but admire him.

“See anything you like, Dean?”

Dean looked up and realized Castiel was smiling at him. His cheeks flushed red. “You know, Dean…” Castiel walked over to him, closing in on what Dean referred to as his ‘personal space’. “We’re supposed to be undercover as boyfriends. Might help us a little if we got to know each other more…intimately. What do you think?” Castiel’s brain was going a mile a minute. Were these words really coming out of his own mouth? What was he thinking? Before he could say another word, Dean pulled him close and kissed him.

“I think you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Undercover as BFs or husbands with the added prompt “hurt”


End file.
